


I feel somewhat... lonely

by zweistar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Loneliness, One Shot, Random & Short, Sad, Self-Reflection, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweistar/pseuds/zweistar
Summary: A short story of someone experiencing loneliness for the first time.Try not to read this if you're feeling negative 'cuz I felt sad writing this.
Kudos: 2





	I feel somewhat... lonely

~✭✭

Waking up in the morning to my alarm clock blaring in my closed room. I abruptly got up, reaching out to silence the said noise maker as quickly as possible.

Plopping back down onto my queen-sized bed, I stared at the ceiling. Wondering, _Why am I waking up so early again?_ , I stretched my whole body to wake it up from its sluggish state. Despite my attempts in waking up with energy, I ended up causing myself to feel even more comfortable on the bed. "...shit..." I mumbled, not wanting to drag the time into whatever I scheduled to do.

After a few minutes of laying around, I finally managed to convince myself to get out of bed. _Time for some morning exercise, i guess._ Raising my hands up in the air, I pushed them upwards to stretch my arms while twirling my lower body like I was spinning a hula-hoop. I then bend my body to the side like those morning exercise shows. "ugh!" I grunted as my body felt as heavy as lead and inflexible like a rod. "Hoo!" I regained my balance and proceeded on to twisting to stretch the upper half of my body. After I was done with all that moving, I stared at my room, _Guess I'm done with this shit._

I went to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water. Still feeling a little groggy, I dragged my feet towards the bathroom to freshen up. I found out that I have not been feeling very well emotionally and mentally recently..., or should I say, ever since I started school? Even though I had never dealt with this before, I'm not sure why it's affecting me now. _Is it because of the pandemic? It could be._ Once again, I pushed the problem away without giving it much thought.

\---

Before starting on the work I planned to do today, I decided to read the messages from yesterday. Most of them were just discussing about a question or something related to group projects. Without tapping into the application, I put my phone down, not interested in reading any longer. I couldn't find the strength to reply any of the messages as I know, or realized, that no matter what I reply with, my text would definitely be double-ticked or drown out by the others'. Why should I deal with this when nobody even freaking reads my texts?

_Don't be like this. Please._

But shit! Whenever others came and messaged me, asking for help, I replied to them as fast as I could. I helped them with their problems, I listened to their rants, but is there anyone out there who would listen to mine?

_Please stop it. Get out of my head._

So goddamn frustrating! ...project! Why must they wait until the last freaking minute to start working on their part?! Are they really that busy?

_Get out of my head._

Nobody to talk to, no response, no motivation, no one to rely on when I have difficulties...

_Get. Out._

I don't want to do this anymore. Let me rest. Let me enjoy what I like to do. I want to do something else besides this shit!

***BANG***

...

"...ow..." I banged my head on the table, instant regret followed after. Staying still for a short while, I finally took a deep breath and sat up. Staring into the monitor in front of me, with chucks of words filling up the screen. "Haaah... Now I don't feel like working." But I know very well I shouldn't be procrastinating, otherwise I won't be able to finish what I had planned to do. I have to do this.

Leaning back on my chair, I am faced with the same old ceiling from earlier. "Is this how it feels when it's lonely?"

Obviously, nobody would respond since there was only me in the room.

_If so..., I feel somewhat... lonely._

~✭✭


End file.
